Your Voice Through the Darkness
by Sulphuricblue
Summary: Cartman realizes that a life without his counter opposite is in the end no life at all.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is basically my first fan fiction, sooo i hope it turns out alright. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter One

Eric Cartman stared at his reflection through the mirror. What he saw didn't disappoint nor please, it just wasn't…enough. Over the years Cartman had slimmed down a couple of inches, though still maintaining most of his "baby fat". Lack of self esteem wasn't ever really an issue with Cartman, or so he thought. There were times when he really questioned his self worth at which he would stand awkwardly alone in his room just looking at himself in the mirror. They say that only when one is absolutely alone by himself can he become a self connoisseur and confront himself. Cartman was having trouble doing this, as a heap of jumbled thoughts and memories would invade his mind each time he tried to think quietly. He used to be capable of using his mind as the ultimate weapon against humanity, but lately Cartman found himself trapped within an interior conflict. At first, he thought it was just hunger pangs, but found that these feelings felt like jealousy. As hard as it was for Cartman to fathom and accept these emotions, each time he heard the tone of Kyle's voice when talking to Stan, he felt a violent surge of anger that would quickly melt into sharp jabs of pain in his chest.

"Good enough," Cartman muttered as he took one last glance at himself. He pushed open the bathroom door and realized that class still wasn't over yet.

"Shit!" Backing into the bathroom again, Cartman decided that lounging around the halls would just inevitably result in him watching the clock in the principle's office.

Pushing one of the stall doors open, Cartman went in and flipped the toilet lid down and sat down on the cold marble. He locked the poorly hinged door and sighed heavily. He needed to figure all this bullshit out, because since when did _emotions_ ever get in the way of him getting his way in life? Getting his way…it seems that ever since he started witnessing Kyle's friendship with Stan grow deeper, his "way" became increasingly hard to obtain.

People no longer seemed to take his antics and tantrums seriously anymore, especially after that humiliating fiasco with Wendy beating his ass to a bloody pulp a few years ago. For awhile, Cartman thought it best to just hang out by himself or with that chipper gay ass Butters on days when he needed an unwitting accomplice. But with his zest for diabolical plans running dry, Butters was of no value to him besides the occasional practical joke. Unfortunately, smearing shit on Butters couldn't compare to the jolt of intense sadistic pleasure he feels when he sees the fury burning in Kyle's eyes. Kyle. The one person who fueled Cartman's existence.

Cartman stared down at the filthy tiled floor and silently cursed himself for ever leaving Kyle with that bastard Stan and welfare boy. What was the point of saving Kyle's life so many times when he was just going to leave him?

_Damn you, you fucking filthy Jew! I fucking hate you and yet I can't function without you! I thought you hated me just as much, so why is it so easy for you to just walk away?! _

Cartman angrily kicked the stall door as the bell rang signaling the end of class out in the halls. He stood up and unlocked the door, stepping out only to find himself staring into the eyes of Kyle with Stan in tow.

Cartman furiously shuffled past, bumping into Stan into the frame of the door on the way out.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

Cartman gritted his teeth as he identified the voice as Kyle's.

_I'll bet he enjoys standing up for his boyfriend. Stupid kike. Stupid Stan can't even speak for himself, and I thought he was all tough being the school jock and shit. _

Before he can catch Stan's predictably retarded "Just ignore him, Kyle", Cartman pushed his way through the increasing swell of the crowd and managed to get out of hearing range of the bathroom. Just the mere sight of the two made his insides boil so much that he often wondered how he avoided spontaneously combusting.

Cartman irritably pounded his fist against his dented locker. The piece of crap seemed to always jam on days when he felt the worst.

"Do-do you need some help there l'Eric?"

"BUTTERS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Butter's eyes bugged and scurried away in fright. Cartman closed his eyes and pressed hard with his palm against the sticky metal surface of the locker. It popped open and a heavy textbook plopped out, followed with a paperback.

"Son of a bitch!" Cartman muttered as he stooped down, throwing the books back in roughly. He paused for a second, suddenly acknowledging the rising heat in his cheeks. A minor brush up like that was enough to induce a fit nowadays.

_This is really getting out of control. Why the hell should I even care if I've lost my greatest enemy? I should be using this as a chance to take over the world now that little nagging Jew is out of the picture. _

A tiny grin was making its way onto Cartman's face but it vanished immediately when a flash of green and orange appeared in his peripheral vision. Cartman brutally shoved a few loose leaves in his backpack and closed his locker shut with an ear-splittingly emphatic slam. Cartman snickered to himself as Kyle flinched. Consequently, all eyes in the hall were now staring at him.

"AY! What the fuck are you all staring at?!"

"Cartman why do you always have to be such a dick? If you want attention, I' m pretty sure you've gotten plenty already with an ass the size of Texas."

_It's been one whole year, and the first real thing he says to me is this. But what else would I have expected to hear?_

"Well, well, well Kahl. Aren't we a bit feisty today…?"

Cartman paused. What the hell? He was definitely rusty or something, because whatever insult that was at the tip of his tongue had suddenly evaporated. What had come to him as a natural reflex had now vanished. Kyle was glaring at him impatiently, waiting to take on Cartman's usual racist retorts and getting it over with.

"You…uh…I…you…suck…Jew."

Kyle opened his mouth to shout, but halted abruptly with a confused scowl. Cartman felt himself starting to heat up, never feeling more out of place in his life. He turned and ran as fast as could out the front entrance, leaving a perplexed group of spectators.

Kyle shook his head and walked towards the library where Stan and Kenny waited for their study group.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The library was littered with only a handful of the usual people when Kyle entered. He spotted Kenny's distinctive orange hood sitting at one of the large study tables near a window. Stan sat across from Kenny, bouncing an eraser off his pencil repeatedly. He looked up and waved to Kyle happily. Kyle smiled and walked over quickly, pulling an empty seat to the narrower end of the table.

"Kenny and I tried reading a little before you came, but then he started talking about how that blonde over there," Stan gestured to a curvy light haired girl at the computers, "and said that she was making eyes at him."

"She _so _was! And it's not like you've been studying either Stan. All you've been doing the past twenty minutes was play with that eraser and pencil! I thought most people outgrew that in middle school." Kenny chortled to himself as Stan rolled his eyes.

Kyle half listened and opened a book on modern architecture absentmindedly. He felt strangely empty as he replayed his exchange with Cartman out in the hall. There was something wrong with the way Cartman reacted to the whole thing. When was the last time that Eric Cartman ran away from Kyle? Cartman actually seemed to be lost for a moment there, a flicker of vulnerability perhaps. Of course, even if there was a remote sort of change in the fatass, Kyle knew that his opinion of Cartman wouldn't ever change. There was once a time in their lives long ago when Kyle had believed that there was an inner good somewhere in Cartman despite it all. That theory had proved to fall through one too many times. Why should he continue to waste time and energy on someone who's pretty much incurable? Cartman was like a spawn of evil mixed with stupidity and that is what he always will be.

Kyle glanced up. Kenny was looking at him curiously while Stan's expression was filled with concern. Realizing that he had cut himself on one of the pages while reminiscing, Kyle quickly stopped flipping pages to avoid tracking more specks of blood on the edges.

"Kyle, you feeling alright? Do you want me to go get you a band aide or something?"

Kyle sighed. Sometimes he could sort of understand why people like Cartman kept calling him and Stan gay.

"I'm fine dude. I was just thinking about this paper that I haven't started on, that's all. These little cuts heal fast anyway."

"Umm…ok. Are you sure there isn't anything else the matter? We've got plenty of time to spare." Stan pushed a couple of books farther away, including the one that Kyle just shut.

Kenny glanced at his friends tiredly.

"I have a feeling that we're not going to get much studying done at this rate. Wake me up you two are ready to work."

With that, Kenny tightened the drawstring of his hood and buried half of his head in his arms. He knew better than to pry into Kyle's problems when Stan was there to bombard him with questions. Sometimes he wondered how things would be like if Stan and Kyle weren't super best friends. Maybe if the three of them were equally close, Cartman would still be hanging out with them. It seemed apparent to Kenny that Cartman drifted off by himself due to Stan and Kyle's overwhelmingly strong relationship. In the end, the highest point of tension just kind of got snuffed out, as opposed to an explosion of chaos that Kenny had predicted. Cartman just gave up little by little on those petty fights, and Kyle seemed to accept the outcome rather apathetically. Cartman also seemed to become angrier, and Kenny wondered if that was the reason he had avoided maintaining contact with the fat asshole. He slowly dozed off to the sound of Stan's doting pleas and Kyle's terse replies.

_Oh just give it up Stan._

Kyle tried to shake his head but only managed to yawn in response to Stan's offer to walk him home and "catch up" on the way. Kyle's head pounded painfully from thinking about Cartman's sudden brief reappearance in his life, along with Stan's ceaseless concern. Normally Kyle would be outwardly grateful to Stan for being so caring, but today it was acting as an adverse affect on his efforts to keep his thoughts clearly arranged.

_Catch up? He says it like we don't talk. We tell each other practically everything everyday... I am in no mood to point this out though. I need to just get home and sleep it all off. What's wrong with me today anyways? _

"----me tonight okay?"

"What Stan?

"I said since we haven't done any work, call me tonight okay?"

"Oh yeah, sure. One of us should call Kenny too."

Kyle looked uncertainly at Kenny who was snoring a little too loudly even with his face muffled in his arms. Kyle stretched and got up, and said goodbye to Stan. He felt a bit guilty that he had dodged all of Stan's earlier questions, but felt that for some reason, that immature encounter with Cartman shouldn't be brought up. Ever. Kyle suddenly felt an urge to erase the complete existence of Eric Cartman off the face of the planet. He was done with that bigoted neo-Nazi a year ago. Whatever they had back then, whether it being some kind of twisted friendship, was dead, and should stay buried. Kyle sped up his steps and hurried down the stairs onto the freshly fallen snow covered ground.

*************************************************************************************************

Cartman sat on the front steps of his porch, his backpack had been flung a few feet away, half coated with snow and forgotten. He didn't want to go inside. Cartman felt dazed, and the thought of the stifling heating system in his house made his stomach flip with nausea. He buried his face in his hands furiously and his thoughts flickered back to his first bout of verbal constipation. What the fuck? Not only was the whole ordeal humiliating, but the impossibility of running out of insults to _Kyle _was unthinkable. Cartman hugged himself roughly to stop convulsing from the thought. He felt like he was on the verge of throwing up, almost hoping he could reject the contents of the day like vomit.

Cartman slowly breathed in the cold air in hopes of settling down the mini circus in his stomach. He stared down the right side of the street, and suddenly realizing who it was that he hoped would appear, Cartman angrily spun his face in the opposite direction and resisted the urge to punch himself.

_Fuck! I don't need that self righteous asshole anymore than he needs me. I just need to calm the fuck down and forget everything that's happened today. No. Better still, it never happened. _


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for reading this story, and especially those who took out the time to review! I'm very grateful. Sorry if this chapter is somewhat shorter than the previous two chapters, but it is really late at night/morning right now, and I haven't really proofread. Forgive me if there are any errors.

*****************

Chapter 3

Sharp blasts of icy wind receded as Kyle pulled his windows shut securely. He plopped down on his bed and directed his gaze absently at the ceiling. A sudden buzzing noise induced an aggravated groan from Kyle as he rolled over and fished out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude, I'm just calling to see whether if you've started the outline for the essay yet. I'm trying to come up with more citations but…um I keep getting sidetracked."

Kyle suppressed a sigh. Stan never seemed to be able to maintain focus for a sufficient amount of time when it came to old school study methods.

"I wrote a rough outline in class, but I don't think I'll follow it once I start the essay. Have you checked up with Kenny's share of this thing?"

There were muffled shouts in the background, followed by a distinct thunk.

"Uh Stan?"

"Sorry about that, Shelley's being her usual bitchy self. I think she just threw her TV against my door."

"Weak dude. Did you call Kenny yet?"

More crashing noises echoed through the phone.

"Hello? Stan?"

"Ok, why don't you just come over now, and we'll work this now. And no, I haven't called Kenny yet."

_So much for working as a group. Why does this always happen? Every time I go over to Stan's we always end up with our hands glued on game controllers. __**Then **__I end up pulling all-nighters with a shit load work that's triple the amount I'm supposed to do. I must be masochistic though, considering that despite it all, I've never refused his invitations. _

"Alright, I'll be right over."

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Cartman shifted uncomfortably on his couch. His pants felt as though someone had coated the inside a generous layer of jelly. The unpleasant sensation made it feel as if the world's flipped had itself into some strange universe where unbearably sweaty summers masqueraded as winters. Cartman looked at the clock sitting on the stand beside him and yawned. He had at last decided to the brave the sweltering conditions of his house as the night began to fall. The heater seemed to remain in the same repair mode for at least the past four months, thanks to the easily "distracted" repair man who was more interested in fine tuning his mom.

Commercials blared with an annoying consistency as Cartman lazily alternated between channels. Nothing worth watching was on since the hour was still relatively early, but this was barely acknowledged by Cartman. Although his mind by now had temporarily rejected what had so furiously plagued him hours before, the matter nibbled at his heart. The fact that he was sitting in an atmosphere that seemed to be slowly, but viciously melting his brain didn't help the situation much either. Forcing himself off the sticky couch groggily after shutting off the TV, Cartman made his way to the front door and was greeted by a surprisingly welcomed slap of fierce wind. He closed the door behind him and stood on his steps, allowing himself to be shrouded in a refreshing embrace of wind and snow.

The falling snow combined with the darkness seemed to play games on Cartman's eyes. The familiarity of the form outlined against the night caused Cartman to momentarily lose a sense of reality as a wave of past images identical to the one he seemed to be seeing swept through his mind. Without thinking, Cartman found his feet shuffling towards the form as it drew closer.

"K-Kahl?"

What came out sounded like an awkwardly loud blurt, and Cartman quickly feigned a scowl to obstruct further embarrassment.

Through the dim light spilling from the porch, Cartman could easily see the shock morph into absolute disgust on Kyle's face.

"Get out of the way fatass."

Kyle started to push his way past Cartman, but suddenly felt a yank on the back of his jacket.

"What the hell Cartman?! I don't have time to listen to any of your retarded shit."

Undaunted, Cartman found his voice and focused on the folded brim of Kyle's hat.

"Look Kahl, I know that you're probably wondering why I'm talking to you out of nowhere after a year and all, but I just want you to know that…weeeeelll I still see you as a friend. So, you know, maybe you and I can hang out sometime."

Kyle stared at Cartman incredulously, his eyes filling quickly with reawakened anger.

"Go to hell Cartman, what on earth makes you think that I would actually buy that? When have you ever considered me or any of the guys as actual friends?"

"Ay! I'm not talking about those other two assholes! I'm talking about you!"

"I don't believe a word of anything you say anymore. In fact, I've stopped believing for as long as I can even remember. I don't know what you have up your sleeve, but I'm not going to be tricked into being apart of it. It's been a year, but you are, and always will be the same fat bastard that everyone hates!"

Cartman stood unmoving in the snow, his eyes now on Kyle's shoes. After a moment's silence, he spoke with a sort of quiet determination.

"This isn't over Kahl. This isn't over. You'll see."

Looking up once more at the glowering frown reserved only for him, Cartman walked past Kyle towards the direction of Stark's Pond.

Cartman smiled slightly as he felt Kyle's furious piercing stare threatening to pierce his back. He slowed his steps purposely in hopes of prolonging the feeling of the other's fury ricocheting off him.

_It's been too long. _Cartman thought happily. _I guess I really can't live life to its fullest without pissing off that dumb Jew. _

Kyle watched as Cartman shrunk into just a wide blob. Snow that floated onto his face melted instantaneously as it came into contact with his burning skin that seeped with fury. Kyle uncurled his balled up fists and jammed them forcefully into his front pockets, and stomped through the snow to resume his trek to Stan's house.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter more draining than the others for some weird reason. I hate writer's block. haha Well, anywhooo thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers once again.

*********************************

Chapter 4

Stark's Pond resembled a strange, overgrown lagoon out of a low budget horror film as Cartman tripped over decomposing branches. He swatted away a moist low branch from his face as the view of the frozen pond finally appeared. Cartman's shoes crunched over the mixture of dead branches and snow, as he spied an old log nearby that appeared to be stable enough to sit on. The snow seemed to fall with an increasingly more aggressive rhythm, as if its goal was to integrate Cartman into its blanched landscape as quickly as possible. However, whatever ambition the weather appeared to withhold went completely unnoticed by Cartman. An unwavering grin lounged about on his face as he basked in the memory of Kyle's smoldering resentment towards his reappearance. It was really unfortunate that their little reunion hadn't lasted long enough for any physical expression of hatred. Kyle seemed somewhat hasty to go somewhere. The smile on Cartman's face immediately vanished. Judging from the direction Kyle was headed, his destination had to be only one place. Stan's house.

_Those fucking fags. They're probably making out or something. _A slightly purplish hue was beginning to invade Cartman's face as he fiercely shoved the image out of his mind. Just when things appeared to be improving, something stupid always sends it back down the crap shoot. Something stupid like Stan and their gayass "friendship". Cartman drew a long quavering breath. He gazed up at the grey sky hoping that by some chance, there was at least one star to look at. There was nothing to admire aside from the large snowflake that just found a niche in his eye.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Cartman rubbed his eye with a mitten sheathed hand petulantly.

He leaned forward over his feet a bit, and decided to jab little dimples into the smooth snowy ground with his thumb instead. How was it possible that Kyle possessed the ability to light his world ablaze with one fiery glare, while also having the capacity to snuff it all out as rapidly and unexpectedly as it had all began?

_Damn you Kahl. You have no fucking idea how hard it is to be alone with no one to hate. You seemed so nonchalant and indifferent to my absence, but tonight, you made me see otherwise. I saw that old spark return in your eyes, Kahl. You can run to that douchebag Stan now, but you can't keep running forever. You __**will**__ feel the impossibility of trying to drown your hate for me. The chivalrous knight can't be stifled by his princess forever, as long as his antagonist keeps knocking. You won't be able to evade your destiny Kahl. You're mine. _

****************************************************************************************************************************

Kyle clicked furiously at the buttons on Stan's game controller, to the point where the buttons threatened to lodge themselves stuck under Kyle's abuse. Kyle's character looked like a frantic blur on the TV screen as it hovered over the fallen figure of Stan's character, still waving its freakishly muscular arms like a windmill and shooting random explosions of energy. Stan glanced at Kyle tentatively.

"Uhh…Kyle? Are you ok? My character's been dead for like five minutes already, and I think if you keep going like that, this game is gonna break."

Kyle's character suddenly suspended in the air in the midst of a high kick. After a frenzy of more button pounding, the screen stayed frozen.

"SHIT!" Kyle angrily released the controller and slammed his back against the couch.

Stan removed the game from his Xbox and unplugged the cables. He found the remote and shut off the TV, eyeing Kyle with apprehension the entire time. Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose roughly and let out a breath.

"I'm sorry about your game Stan. I'll buy you a new one if it doesn't work later. I don't know what's come over me. I guess it was just a way of releasing stress that went slightly askew."

"Forget about the game, man. But I don't think that it's stress getting to you. Did something happen at home?"

"No, no it's just the thought of all this (_extra_) work that we have to do later. Don't worry about me."

Stan's expression didn't waver. An uncomfortable silence filled the air as Kyle tried to break the tension by rifling through Stan's share of the handouts. The thought to bring his backpack had completely slipped his mind, and to his regret, didn't realize that it was missing until after he had walked a good two blocks from that infuriating _re_encounter with Cartman.

Kyle glanced up at the clock and felt a rush of relief flow through him.

"It's getting late Stan, and I think there's no point in trying to work when I don't have even my stuff here. And I think this time, I'm gonna call Kenny to see if he's done anything at all."

Kyle pulled out his phone and dialed Kenny's home phone. The poor guy _had_ a cell phone at one time or another, but his service got cut off eventually due to too many unpaid bills. While Kyle waited for the dial tone, he looked at Stan only to find that same doubtful expression across his face.

"There's nothing to worry ab---hi Kenny! I was just wondering how far you got on the project."

Kyle heard something that resembled a long yawn on the other end.

"Project. Oh right, I figured that since you're such a perfectionist, Kyle, I might as well do you the favor of not ruining our report with…what did you call it? Collo…"

"Colloquial language?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Kyle felt a pang of guilt. He knew that Kenny was always willing to help, but rewording his phrases into more a formal format just meant more time.

"Well, that's ok Kenny, why don't you write something out if you have any new ideas. We need as much information as possible."

"Alright, if you really…hang on a second dude, I just heard a knock on my door."

"Oh ok, um, I guess we'll compare notes later tonight?"

Kyle had to strain his ears just to catch Kenny mumble something that sounded like "Ok, bye.", but it was hard to hear over what seemed like another voice in the background.

Kyle closed his phone and got up off the floor.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow man, you can call me if there's anymore about the paper."

Stan walked Kyle to the door and watched as his best friend put on his shoes.

"Yeah, ok…uh and Kyle? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah dude, sure. Everything is fine. Bye!"

Kyle turned and walked off into the night. He heard Stan close the door slowly as if there was more to say.

_Sorry man. I just don't think I should drag you or Kenny into this shit. That fat bastard seemed to emphasize that he felt the same way…only in a different sense. _

Kyle felt another wave of anger wash over him at the thought of Cartman.

_God I hate that asshole. _


	5. Chapter 5

...wow i need to learn to write at earlier times..

Enjoy!

***********************************

Chapter 5

"Cartman?" Kenny gaped at the fat figure that just cracked his door open with a mere knock.

The phone was still in his hand, and the sound of Kyle's voice was now just foreign sounding spurts of noise.

"I see that being on welfare hasn't improved these squalor living conditions at all Kenneh." Cartman calmly articulated this as he fitted the beaten door back into its frame.

"…bye Kyle." Kenny dropped the receiver back into its cradle with a clatter.

_Kahl?! Was he just talking to---okay, okay, I've got to get a hold of myself dammit! Hmm...So he sounds more surprised than pissed off to see me…excellent. _

"What the fuck are you doing here Cartman?"

"What's the matter Ken? Can't an old friend just drop by to say hello? "

Cartman sat down on an old plastic crate with a tattered cushion. It seemed to bend a little under his weight as Cartman struggled to keep his next words well oiled. Speaking like his old slick self seemed to pose as a serious problem for him this week… unless it's just an exclusive case when it comes to Kyle…

"Get outta here fatboy."

Kenny wore an expression of skeptic boredom as he remained standing. Cartman closed his eyes and sighed with a dramatic air as he removed his hat and ran a hand through his rumpled hair.

"Look Kenneh, I'll just be perfectly frank with you. I've been thinking a lot about you guys the past couple of months, you know, like back when we were kids and going on all those crazy adventures together. I want that back Kenneh. And I feel that out of you three, you're the only one who really _gets_ me. So what do you say?"

Cartman looked up at Kenny hopefully, wringing his hat in anticipation.

"I say get out."

"Ay! Keeenneeeehh! Come on! Okay, alright. Do you remember that time I saved you the trouble of dying when I stopped that truck that was coming right towards you?"

"That was because it was an ice cream truck! And you stopped it like two blocks away from where I stood!"

"Well it was probably gonna kill you anyways you poor piece of shit! Besides, we both got what we wanted. I got meh triple chocolate sundae marshmallow pop, and you got to live for another couple of hours."

Kenny rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but grin a little at the memory of days when friendships would hold strong in spite of all the bickering. Mainly between Kyle and Cartman. Why was it always them? Kenny looked back at Cartman and heaved a short sigh.

"Alright fatass, I'm willing to give you _one _chance. But I can't guarantee you anything when it comes to how Stan and Kyle will feel. I mean you haven't even tried talking to any of us for a year."

Cartman gave Kenny a smile so huge it made his face ache.

"Thanks man, I knew I could count on you!"

Cartman got up and stepped forward and spread his arms. Kenny shifted aside quickly, allowing Cartman to fall face first on the seat of the couch.

"Ow Kenneh! There's hella open springs poking through this hunk of junk!"

"Hey, just 'cause I'm saying that we can try to hang out together again, doesn't mean that we're instantly best friends!"

"Fine, that's finnee. But I'm seriouslay Kenneh, I think this is all gonna work out okay. Because, well…I've really missed you guys."

Kenny reached out somewhat unsurely, and patted Cartman gently on the shoulder.

_Swet._

*******************************************************************************************************************

Kyle rubbed his eyes and took a swig of water. It was nearly 3:30 a.m. and he had approximately three more pages to type.

_Oh my God…shit. The workload tonight is worse than usual. This feels like fucking hell. Ugh. It's a good thing that I left Stan's earlier than I had planned, or else I'd feel even more rushed. Okay, I've gotta concentrate. _

Kyle stared back to his computer screen and had to blink a couple of times to focus on the fine print through the artificial glow of the monitor. He scrolled the page up and down, and groaned. The article was densely written and looked outrageously long. Kyle closed the browser window and tried to think back on what other facts the teacher told them to cover in their papers.

_Let's see…last Friday we discussed the concept of Creationism present in both the Epic of Gilgamesh and the Popol Vuh…now I just have to figure out how to fit the idea of binary oppositions into this thing. Binary oppositions…I need to look that up again. Dammit. Why the fuck do we have to learn about these things anyways? Mr. Garrison's idea of us being the retarded offspring of monkeys having butt sex was easier than this. _

The first site that popped up after typing in "binary oppositions" seemed to give a relatively straightforward definition. "A pair of opposites. One gives the other meaning. Examples: sun/moon, land/sea, heaven/earth, up/down, left/right"

_Great…and to think that I would've probably actually enjoyed writing a paper on this, if it wasn't so late. This sounds kind of familiar though…I guess another example could be evil versus good... _

Kyle abruptly sat up. Evil…the embodiment of evil is Eric Cartman.

_Stored in all those layers of fat I'll bet. Wait a second, if Cartman represents evil, then…what would that make me? I for one, refuse to be his binary opposition. Otherwise, wouldn't that mean he plays the ultimate role in defining my…existence?_

Kyle shuddered and decided to skip the paragraph on binaries altogether.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is one of the shorter chapters I've written. The beginning of this school quarter's been a real pain. On the brighter side, I've got my loyal reviewers and readers out there to mitigate this bleak week (hopefully not month). So thank you all again so much!

**************************

Chapter 6

"Hey Kenny. You didn't call again last night." Kyle tried to lower the volume of his yawn, as Kenny slumped into the seat in front of him.

"Sorry dude, something…well some_one_ showed up when you called. You're not gonna believe who it was---."

"----Hellooo, how goes this morning for you two fine gentlemen?"

"Fuck off Cartman." Kyle scraped his desk closer to the open window as Cartman decided to occupy the seat adjacent to him.

Cartman shrugged off a shiver and forced a smile rather unnaturally.

"Now, now, Kahl. It's unladylike to use that kind of language. You know, I don't think your Stanley would like it very much if he found out that his little loverboy was using dirty words to flirt with someone so very attractive such as mehself."

Cartman used all the willpower he could muster to contain the rush of bile dancing in his throat. The entire sentence he had just conjured sickened him to such a degree that he felt a little part of himself die on the inside. Cartman gripped the edges of his seat as subtly as he could manage. He couldn't read Kyle's expression. While it seemed to be a mixture of disbelief and outrage, it also held a hint of disgust…and amusement?

"Cartman, no one in their right mind would ever fucking 'flirt' with you, and if they did, it'd only be used to humiliate you. And for the last time, I am _not_ Stan's 'loverboy'!"

"Oh speak of the devil, here comes your faggy little boyfriend now."

Cartman glared up at Stan, who was walking towards them with a look of confusion across his face.

"Uh what are you doing sitting in our section of the room Cartman? Aren't you usually somewhere at the far end of the room?"

"So what've you been up to Kenneh? Isn't that new game out yet? What was it…'Destroying Angel V' right?"

_That's right you fucking asshole. I'm not gonna answer your dumbass questions, you douchebag. _

"He asked you a question, you fat bastard!"

Cartman bit back a shriek of rage. A feeling of unsettling pain was beginning to surge into his heart. It felt particularly strange that even the stupid little things Kyle said that involved or helped Stan was bothersome to say the least.

"Yeah? So what, Jew? What are you gonna do if I don't answer him? Call me a fatass and then give your boyfriend here an apology kiss to make up for my insensitivity? Well, fuck you Kahl."

Kenny held up a hand before Kyle could release his full wrath upon Cartman.

"Come on, stop it you guys. I told Cartman that I'd let him hang out with us. For now. Sorry I forgot to tell you two earlier."

Kyle shot Kenny a look of utter shock. Stan froze just when he lowered himself into the seat next to Kenny

"...Why did you let him Kenny?! I mean what the fuck!?"

"Sorry you guys, but I think this will be good for all of us. Cartman sounded like he really meant everything he said to me. He just misses us, that's all."

"What he'misses' is having direct access to people, me in particular, to rip on whenever he feels like it! I'm not letting things go back to the way it was when we were nine!"

Kyle whirled angrily on Cartman, and half rose out of his seat, causing his desk to creak obscenely.

"Listen up you fat load of shit, I told you once before, and this is the last time I'll say it. LEAVE US THE FUCK IN PEACE!! WE ALL FUCKING _HATE_ YOU!"

"KYLE BROFLOVSKI! SUCH LANGUAGE! TAKE YOUR SEAT!"

Ms. Doodemeister had consequently entered just in time to witness Kyle's entire outburst. Luckily, she was the type of teacher who believed in harsh discipline in the spur of the moment; thus she carried on with explaining the day's assignment without giving further notice to the boys.

Cartman sat motionlessly in his seat.

_I should be completely used to Kyle yelling at me by now. Immune. Where the hell is that surge of happiness I get when he gets mad at me? Maybe it's because he used the more impersonal "we" as opposed to "I". I mean I don't give an asscrack about what those other two shitbags think. Maybe he really means what he says. But no! I can't give up. I've already got Kenny on my side. I just…have to somehow manage to tolerate the annoying presence of Stan. Guess you can't have everything once you embark on the path to obtaining the grail. Ahh…to feel alive…my source of life. My…Kyle. _


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry for not updating for awhile! I finally have some time to breathe after all those classes.

Enjoy!

***********************

Chapter 7

"---and so that's why there are so many beliefs about the origin of how the world began today."

"Thank you boys. Very well explained Kyle. Does anyone have any questions? No…? Alright, is this the last group presenting?"

Ms. Doodemeister lazily scanned the room with disinterest until her close-knit eyes settled on Cartman.

"Eric, I believe it's only you left. Your topic was to cover "_The Ramayana_ and _The Mwindo Epic_ versus the Bible."

Cartman avoided Ms. Doodemeister's gaze and lounged back in his seat heavily. He tapped the eraser end of this pencil against his empty desk idly. Ms. Doodemeister scowled and tried again.

"Come up here and present your project Mr. Cartman."

A few muffled sniggers were heard at the nearly laughable honorific usage.

"ERIC CARTMAN DO YOU HAVE YOUR ASSIGNMENT PREPARED OR NOT?"

"No I don't Ms. Douchemeister."

"WHAT did you just say?!"

"I said, 'no I have not completed my assigned project, ma'am.' I found it somewhat difficult to finish with this large amount of paperwork, and whatnot. I'm sure you understand that I'm only one man Ms. Doodemeister. Do you have any kids perchance?"

"Eric, are you to tell me that you didn't have a group to work with?! Why weren't you able to find group members? There are nearly two dozen other people in this class."

Cartman clasped his hands and stared down at this desk.

"Oh, I've asked Ms. Doodemeister. But no one was willing to work with me because they feel threatened by meh incredible...um work ethic and meh above average intelligence. So I had no other choice but to work alone. I mean, I've even asked guys like Kahl, but he just made fun of meh weight."

"Alright Eric---."

"---you're SUCH a fucking liar Cartman! The only reason that you couldn't find anyone else who'd agree to work with you is because you're so fucking retarded!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME KYLE, SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!"

"See Ms. Doodemeister? This is exactly what I've been trying to tell you. Kahl is always finding ways to attack me; I guess Jews are always the more aggressive breed."

"Okay, that's IT, you fat son of a bitch!"

Kyle leaped up, causing his desk to crash loudly into Kenny's. Cartman suddenly found himself landing head first on the mercilessly hard floor as he remained "sitting" in the now toppled over seat. Kyle's knee dug harshly into his gut as he felt a shockingly rapid blow against his nose. Kyle's bony fist seemed to make contact with his face countless times until someone found the sense to pull the furious boy off. A small crowd formed around Cartman, who was still in his seat with his legs in the air.

"THE BOTH OF YOU GO TO THE OFFICE NOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TWO, ESPECIALLY KYLE!"

Ms. Doodemeister had both hands gripped tightly around Kyle's upper arm, and attempting keep him out of range of Cartman proved to be a difficult task. She finally succeeded in steering Kyle towards to door, and in turn gave him a little push.

"Get up off the floor, Eric. I told you to report to the principal's office."

Cartman remained lying on the tiles, ignoring all the eyes that looked expectantly down at him. He felt as if moving upright would trigger the release of a wave of warm crimson through his nostrils.

_This couldn't have come out better. Who knew my little firecracker still had so much spark left in him? I wish this moment would last forever…although I wish I'd chosen a more private setting to set him off. All these fuckers staring at me like I'm some kinda hit and run victim is making all of this lose its magical "touch". _

Cartman struggled against the hard plastic backing of his seat and pulled himself up. Just as predicted, a thick stream of blood flooded out of his nose. He pushed through the ringlet of people and opened the door.

"So does this mean that I'm excused from the project Ms. Doodemeister?"

"Just go to the nurse Eric."

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Cartman pushed open the door and walked out of the principal's office followed by Kyle. A content grin wafted on Cartman's face as he made his way down the hall to his locker.

"Isn't this great Kahl? It's just like old times when we used to come outta Principal Victoria's office after being sent by Mr. Garrison. No one left in these halls but us."

"You're fucking twisted Cartman."

Cartman stopped and turned to face Kyle with a thoughtful gaze.

"Why don't you just admit that you need me being around Kahl? These little games of denial aren't gonna get you anywhere."

"_Denial_? Don't you dare to even try talking to me about denial. You're the one who won't admit how much no one wants you around. We've all agreed on the fact that you suck Cartman. You won't EVER be able to gain back our friendship again, because you'll never change. Kenny may be willing to tolerate you for the time being, but it won't last. You're just too much of an evil, selfish bastard for anyone to maintain a relationship with. Just give it up Cartman. I'm saying this as a last word of advice as…as a person who feels sorry for you."

Kyle's face looked resolute and coldly calm. Cartman stood motionless for a moment, desperately fighting the sense of dread threatening to drizzle over his now ruptured hopes.

"You don't mean that Kahl. I mean, seriouslay here. You can't hate me as much as you make it out to be, because firstly, if you truly hate someone you'd ignore them right? You, on the other hand, use so much of your Jew energy fight me. So that has to mean that you're willing to think about me and use time to devise plans concerning meh downfall."

A look of indignant annoyance marked Kyle's face for an instant, but was quickly replaced with exasperation.

"Right now, I've arrived at the point where I don't so much hate you, but instead I feel bad for you because you won't ever wake up. Stop living in the past Cartman. Our childhood is over. So is our 'friendship'. Get over it."

Kyle brushed past Cartman and walked off without a glance back.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, I haven't been updating as frequently as I'd hoped. Hopefully I'll be able to get more out this weekend. Three day break! Yay! Thanks for reading/reviewing you guys. REALLY appreciate it!

****************************

Chapter 8

Cartman stood rooted to the ground paralyzed. The fluorescent lights above him flickered and hummed with its own sort of rhythm. A curious feeling was beginning to overcome him; it felt as if a swarm of bees had thrust themselves stinger first into his heart simultaneously.

"Ka…Kahl..?"

A ghostly echo of his own shaky voice fanned its way back him, almost cruelly. There was no sign of him. Kyle had left.

_No…he didn't mean all that. He's just saying that because he's running out of comebacks. Stupid kike. I did __**not**__ get all this way just to let his damn Jewish tricks stop me. Oh Kyle, Kyle, Kyle…why can't you just stop being so stubborn for once and just surrender? Like I said, you're MINE. _

Cartman drew a breath and shuffled out the front doors with a strange feeling of heaviness in spite of his encouraging thoughts.

The violent swirls of snowfall had briefly halted as Cartman treaded down the street with his mittened hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. The way that his mind shuffled everything Kyle had said like a deck of cards made Cartman feel as if his brain was being diced and carved like a Christmas ham. He forced his mental abuse aside as well as he could, and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Sup Kenneh? I'm just on meh way home, and I thought of you, man. You wanna hang out this Saturday? We can go to Super Phun Thyme even! And maybe pizza afterwards? It'll be soo cooo!"

Cartman waited for the silence to end on the other end; his fingers tightened their grip on the phone nervously. This had better work.

"Uhhh…I've gotta help my dad get the snow out from under the truck, but maybe afterwards…?"

"SWWET! I'll see you then, man! We are gonna have sooo much fun! More fun than Kyle and Stan will ever have!"

"….Okay."

"Man…awesome! Bye Kenneh! You won't regret this!"

"Bye fatass."

Cartman smiled to himself.

_I'm not gonna give up Kyle. You'll see._

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Cartman woke up before his alarm clock sounded. He rolled out of bed, gingerly placed Clyde Frog on his pillow, and pulled the covers up over his favorite toy. Cartman pulled on his clothes and carefully padded his way downstairs, ignoring the rumbling snore of some guy that emanated from his mom's room.

Once in the kitchen, Cartman made himself a slice of toast lathered up with margarine. Cartman realized that the only way to stop his weight gain from escalating out of control was to substitute his fatty, yet delectable loves with things that tasted similar enough but without all the calories. His desperate attempt to shed pounds was a silent struggle, unnoticed by his mom and if anyone at school had noticed, they obviously did not feel the need to congratulate him on the change. After all, who cared about him?

Cartman crumpled the last bit of toast into his mouth and washed it down with a half glass of lemonade. He rinsed out the plate and glass out and was about to leave when another thought interrupted his steps. He cracked open the pantry and grabbed a bag of loosely tied poppy seed bagels. With the bag swinging in his fist, Cartman locked his front door and hurried down the road towards Kenny's house.

The poorly constructed shack came into view as Cartman huffed and puffed his way towards a blonde headed figure crouched beside a run down truck.

"HEY! :huff: KENNEH!"

Kenny looked up, his brown gloves covered with dirty wet snow.

"Oh, hi Cartman. You got here early. There's just some more snow to get out from under this tire, and we can go."

Cartman rolled his eyes, and grabbed Kenny's arm, pulling him to his feet.

"Psh, whatever. That snow can melt itself. C'mon Kenneh! Look what I brought you!"

Cartman whipped out the bag of bagels and wordlessly thrust it into Kenny's hands.

Kenny's eyes widened a bit and looked at Cartman confusedly.

"Wow…uh thanks. You didn't need to bring me food. I sorta already had my morning crackers with dressing."

Cartman scratched his back somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah well, you can save it for rainy days or hurricanes and stuff. Well anyways, come on! We gotta get to Super Phun Thyme before all those stupid dipshits on their lame fieldtrips get there!"

Cartman grabbed Kenny's arm and proceeded to "run" to the nearest bus stop. Kenny looked at Cartman's enthusiastic stride with surprise. It was all still felt a little perplexing to see Cartman act so…happy…and almost nice. Kenny shrugged inwardly and let Cartman pull him down the street with the bag of bagels flailing noisily behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Whew! Enjoy you guys!

****************

Chapter 9

"This place is packed Cartman."

"Son of a bitch!! I didn't stand in line for 45 minutes to watch a buncha assholes have fun!!"

Cartman angrily pushed some first graders aside, and stomped towards the laser tag room. Kenny watched hesitantly as Cartman rudely plowed his way through, clearing a winding path lined with screaming children.

"C'mon Keeeennehh! I got us some kickass guns!"

Kenny sighed as he waded through the path as a helmet donned boy ran past him shrieking about some gun stealing bully.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"Kyle, I have to talk to you."

"What's up dude?"

Stan quietly opened his folder and pulled out their essay.

"Whoa, she graded this already?

"Yeah, I stayed after class to finish a make up test, and I guess she graded our paper during that time."

Kyle flipped to the last page, and at the bottom of half of the paper, sat a small, yet devastating C+ in faded green ink. Kyle's jaw lowered.

"_Dude_, what the fuck?! I spent nearly 8 hours on this piece of shit!"

"Uhh…well she said something about missing an "essential" point; um what was it…binaries or something. She said that while it was a good paper overall, you've failed to add enough support to your thesis."

Kyle clinched the paper angrily in his hand and stared at the grotesquely curved letter. The "plus" did _not_ provide any sort of comfort whatsoever.

"Hey, think of it this way man, it's still passing. It's not that bad, I mean it's a C _plus."_

Kyle looked up at Stan disconcertedly.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"Cartman, NO. You're gonna fucking break this thing, and they'll have to call the fire station to wedge you out with a crowbar."

"Ey! Screw you Kenneh! Get on! This ride is basically designed just for our builds, I mean look! I can slide right in!"

Cartman stepped into the precariously balanced contraption made to look like a huge white cloud with a small plastic 3D rainbow poking out on the side. The narrow seat in the hollowed out area seemed to be a bit low, but Cartman squeezed and pushed himself in nevertheless.

"Okay :wheezes: See :puffs: Kenneh? Perfect. Fit."

"Dude…"

Kenny clutched his stomach and starting laughing. Cartman looked like a huge tomato trying to stuff itself into a shot glass_. _

_If this guy didn't suffer from a Peter Pan complex, then I'll be damned. _

"Keenneeh! Hurry up and get into that pot of gold right there! It's starting!"

Cartman waved his arms frantically towards the cheap charcoal colored cauldron in front of his cloud. The diameter of the hole to sit in looked even smaller.

"No way Cartman. If I get in, how the fuck are we gonna leave this place before it closes?!"

"You're such a pussy Kenneh! Whoa! It's moving! Look Kenneh! This is soooo coo---."

**CRACK**!

"AHH! SON OF A BITCH!!"

Heads around the ride turned. The metal pipe extension holding the cloud up had snapped cleanly off. Cartman was roughly thrown on the ground with a couple of clanks. The white cloud was still tightly holding Cartman in, making him look like some ridiculous humanoid mushroom hybrid.

"I told you Cartman."

"Weak."

_Two and a half hours later…_

"…I can't believe they had to saw that thing off you."

"Yeah? Well watch me sue those manufacturers who made that piece of crap! That opening looked totally misleading! It was playing games on meh eyes!"

Cartman had shed off his destroyed jacket that was covered in grease and water. Apparently hosing him out was became an option at some point.

"Man, you wanna order another pie? You've only ate four slices. Here, let me help you put some of those fallen pineapples back on."

Cartman reached forward and tried sprinkling the withered pieces of fruit on Kenny's cheese pizza.

"Dude, no, it's ok. I think I'll just get an apple strudel to go."

"Oh, okay, cool, cool. It'll be on me buddy! Hey waiter!"

For the second time that day, Kenny regarded Cartman with a dubious look.

_What on earth is going on with him?_

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"EY! KENNEH! Wait up!"

Kenny turned around to see Cartman jog up to him. The weekend with Cartman almost felt unreal. The day after their "escapade" at Super Phun Thyme, Cartman had called him up that night for another hang out the following day. They spent most of Sunday at Casa Bonita, where Cartman had generously ordered heaps of sopapillas for him.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"MANN wasn't this weekend totally _awesome_? Oh, look, here comes Kyle and Stan!"

Kyle avoided looking at Cartman as he walked up to his locker.

"Hey Kenny…umm…and Cartman."

"Hey dude. I was gonna---."

"---SO KENNEH, same time next week? This time we can to that new water park that opened in Denver! I heard they got this huge 20 foot tunnel that---."

"---you've actually been hanging out with _him_ Kenny? How can you stand this fat retard at all?"

"Well, Cartman and I are just---."

"We're _Super Best Gay Friends_, just like you two!"

Kenny coughed violently.

"We're Super Best WHAT?!"

Cartman casually placed his elbow on Kenny's shoulder and smirked.

"C'mon Kenneh, we've gotta plan our coooool hangout for next weekend! It'll be SO fun! Maybe we can have a sleepover too! Aren't you excited?!"

Cartman grabbed Kenny by the arm and made a show of half skipping down the hall, causing eyebrows to raise.

"Dude. What. The FUCK was THAT?"

"I don't know dude, I don't know." Kyle shook his head, and watched the two disappear in the crowd.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh gosh, it's been awhile since i've updated...arghhh lol cramming for midterms is simply too much. This chapter is kind of weird...hopefully things can pick up once exams are over. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers (and readers of course).

*****************

Chapter 10

"So are we still going bowling this Friday dude?"

Stan set his backpack on the floor and leaned it precariously against the bent leg of his desk. He glanced at Kyle when a full minute of silence passed.

"Hey…dude. We still going?"

Kyle sat idly with his head propped against his hand with a vacant stare that seemed almost…sad. He ran his fingers wearily through his glossy curled hair, and turned his face slightly towards Stan's direction.

"We're going somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah man. We planned this like last week? What's up with you Kyle? Don't tell me that you're still bummed out about that stupid paper."

Stan cocked an eyebrow as Kyle turned away again, this time putting his head down on his desk.

"Okkaay…I'll take that as a maybe."

Kyle made no movement to answer him. He didn't seem to budge as more people filtered into the room, shuffling and gossiping noisily amongst themselves. It wasn't until the chatter was broken by a certain unmistakably loud voice that provoked Kyle to sit up.

"C'mon Kennneeeeh!! It's gonna be so kickass! Wait up!"

"Screw it fatass, I said I don't feel like doing anything this weekend."

"But Kennneeeh! You're meh super bestest gayest friend now!"

"Let of my arm! And I'm gonna ignore the fact that you're calling me your 'best' friend, but can you at least drop the 'gay' part?!"

Cartman flicked a glance at Kyle and Stan for a split second, causing the corners of his mouth to twitch in distaste.

"Hmm I suppose you have point…we _are_ better than them…"

Kenny raised his eyebrows and looked at Cartman perplexed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Cartman didn't answer and chose a seat directly behind Kyle. Kenny slid into a chair nearby without taking his eyes off Cartman.

_What the fuck is going on with Cartman these days. Super Best __**Gay**__ Friend?! Is he fucking crazy?! We've only been hanging out for a weekend and all of a sudden he thinks we're inseparable. Why the hell did he have to announce it like that in front of everyone? The looks on Stan and Kyle's faces…wait a second…I can almost swear he looked like he wanted to kill someone when we saw them at the lockers, but after a minute Cartman started acting like he was on ecstasy or some shit. Unless…he's doing all this just for show. But why? It can't be because he wants to spite Stan and Kyle…or…just Kyle? _

Kenny refocused his gaze on Cartman, and found him staring at the back of Kyle's head with such intensity, that Kyle's hair would have been set ablaze if a magnifying glass had been placed before Cartman's eyes. Kyle shifted in his seat uncomfortably, as if the persistent scowl behind him was beginning scald. Kyle fidgeted some more until he finally snapped and swung around flushed. Unfortunately, Cartman seemed to possess faster reflexes and seemed to be more interested in studying a smeared outline of a star on the corner of his desk than anything else. Cartman slyly drew his eyes up to meet Kyle's slowly. They held their gazes for an awkwardly long moment until Kyle felt his frustration ebb into embarrassment. Kyle's face burned as he watched a smile creep onto Cartman's face.

_Shit. Not only did I not catch this fat fuck trying to kill me with his eyes, but now I've just made myself look stupid by turning around. And why the fuck is he smiling?! _

"What the hell are you smiling for?"

Cartman's smile broadened.

"Maybe I should be the one asking _you_ questions here Jew. What made you suddenly turn around to make googly eyes at me? I mean, I know you find me attractive and all, but Jesus Kahl, you've gotta learn the art of subtlety."

Kyle's face darkened into a deeper crimson.

"Fuck you, you bastard!"

Kyle spun back to face forward and tried to flip through his notes as Ms. Doodemeister bustled in with canvas tote full of folders. She dropped the bag on the table with a clunk and proceeded to write the day's journal prompt on the blackboard.

Kyle folded his notebook to a blank page and was about to start the prompt when he felt a small stream of cool air hit the back of his neck, causing a few strands of his hair to flutter. Kyle knit his brows and tried to concentrate on his writing. Not two minutes had passed till Kyle felt yet another tiny wave of wind hit him in his left ear. He dug his nails into his pencil, and breathed out as calmly as he could.

_For the love of God, please don't tell me that fatass is actually blowing air on my neck. This is like some kinda twisted reality straight outta some sci-fi horror show. What the fuck. _

Kyle adeptly craned his neck around and hissed at Cartman under his breath.

"Stop that!! The fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Is there something the matter Mr. Broflovski? Would you care to share with the class as to what it is that's causing you to break everyone's concentration?"

Kyle reddened and made a silent note to kill Cartman later.

"No, Ms. Doodemeister. Th-there's nothing. I'm sorry."

Ms. Doodemeister cast a glance of caution at Kyle, but strolled away to another aisle.

Kyle breathed out a sigh of relief, but then caught Stan's face twisted in confusion. Before Kyle can ask what was wrong, Stan looked away and went back to scribbling in his journal.

In the meantime, Kenny did not let any of these small details escape him. He watched Cartman smirk at Stan's reaction and Kyle's futile attempt to explain himself. The whole thing with Cartman leaning forward to…_blow_ on Kyle nearly made Kenny fall out of his chair.

_There is definitely something weird with Cartman. I don't think I've ever seen him take pissing Kyle off to such a level. It's kind of disturbing to see all this…it's like the equivalent of watching Cartman __**flirt**__ with girls…without success of course...only this is with…Kyle. Holy shit. Does Cartman…? I don't fucking believe this. All those dagger shooting glares towards Stan and his strange mood swings whenever Kyle is around…_

Kenny lowered his chin onto his desk and covered his mouth with an arm to stifle a sudden impulse to laugh.

_God Cartman, you're so damn stupid. Don't you know how straight they are? But if you keep acting the way you are, you just might end up making Kyle look just as gay as yourself._

Kenny chortled into his sleeve at the thought of this.

_Hmm…is this some kind of new trick to make Kyle look bad or does Cartman actually __**feel**__ something this time?_

Kenny took one last look at Cartman and found the fatass sharpening his pencil with vigor. His calculating eyes seemed to alternate between inspecting the progress of his increasingly pointy writing utensil, and the smooth exposed skin of Kyle's neck.

Kenny rolled his eyes and decided to doze off, away from a reality that seemed to be becoming more dreamlike every day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I can't fucking believe he did that. That fat bastard is gonna _die._"

Stan raised his eyebrows skeptically as Kyle roughly jerked his backpack zipper shut.

"Um dude, what exactly happened back in there again? From all that I saw, Cartman was just acting gayer than usual…"

"_DUDE_, that piece of shit fucking stabbed me in the neck! I think that piece of lead is still stuck under my skin! And the most fucked up part of this is the fact that _I'm _being suspended for the day for disrupting class."

"Well, guess here's your chance to kill him."

Stan looked past Kyle at the red coated figure swaggering towards them with Kenny lagging behind. Cartman wore a content grin as he observed Kyle's furious scowl, and pulled Kenny forward beside him in a deliberately theatrical swoop. For a moment, Kyle's frown shifted from fury to confusion.

"What the hell are doing dude?" Kenny shrugged Cartman's reclining arm off, only to have Cartman repeat the same gesture again with more persistence.

"DUDE!"

"Quit being such a whiny pussy Kenneh! You're meh asshole buddy!"

Stan snorted and shook his head.

"Cartman, do you even know what you just implied? You're such a fucking dumbass."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. What's it to you Marsh? I'm sure you'd know judging by how gay you are with your little kike here."

Kyle growled, but Stan lifted up his hand.

"Cartman, you're retarded. Come on Kyle, we don't need to deal with him."

"Go ahead Kahl; go home with your faggy lover. Be gentle to him Stan, 'cause for someone who can't even take a hit in the neck with pencil, probably can't handle anything bigger."

"YOU BASTARD!!! AGHHH!!" Kyle launched himself at Cartman's abdomen, and punched blindly into the soft flesh. Stan and Kenny watched wordlessly as Kyle pummeled Cartman relentlessly in the chest and stomach.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!? WHY?! WHY?!"

Cartman looked up dazedly up at Kyle as he felt the blows hitting his body weaken slightly. Through eyes that seared with rage. Cartman was shocked to see his assailant's viridian eyes well up with tears that threatened to fall on him with the slightest blink. Cartman raised his arms and tried to catch Kyle's flaying fists in his hands, and spoke gently.

"Kahl. Kahl, stop. I'm seriouslay."

Kyle panted angrily, and made one more tired attempt to swing at Cartman's face. However, with his fist still gripped tightly in Cartman's hand, the movement caused Kyle to unexpectedly slip forward facedown, smack onto the crook of Cartman's neck. Kyle felt a swell of self resentment as he felt rush of unwanted heat invade his already crimson face. For a brief second, Kyle noted that Cartman was actually very pleasant to rest on, his skin smelled of faint vanilla.

Remembering where he was, Kyle hastily pushed himself up in embarrassment and caught the exchange of baffled looks between Stan and Kenny. An awkward silence passed as the only sound emitted was from Cartman's pained heaving on the floor. Kenny shifted a bit and Stan cleared in throat in discomfort.

"…dude. I've got football practice in ten minutes, I'm gonna get going, bye!"

"Yeah, I just remembered that I need to go home and call Kelly. See you tomorrow Kyle." Kenny spoke briskly and hurried out the doors.

Kyle looked uncertainly after Kenny before casting his gaze down at Cartman.

"I hope you'll remember today as a permanent reminder to stay away from us Cartman. Stay away from Kenny too fatass."

Kyle picked up his backpack and stepped over Cartman without so much of another look. An indulgent smile appeared on Cartman's face as he turned his head and watched the green hat bobbing away in the distance. Cartman sighed contently, and the throbbing pain on his chest melted away as he recalled Kyle's hot breath hitting the nape of his neck and the way his heart quickened as the Jew just laid there on top of him.

_I knew he couldn't resist me. Fate isn't just something you can avoid Kahl. I see that you're beginning to understand. What comes next won't be easy for me, but I must do it in order to make you see what you can't live without. I'll make you see Kahl. You won't know the difference between heaven and hell once I'm through with you. _

Cartman crawled up slowly, and dusted himself off. He readjusted his hat, and thoughtfully examined a set of hurried footprints in the snow. Grinning with a purposeful expression, Cartman overlapped the footprints with his own towards the direction of Kyle's house.


End file.
